


Like Like

by cinderfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, jaune being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY and JNPR get together for a little party and play a game of seven minutes in heaven. Awkwardness so thick you can cut it with a knife ensues when Pyrrha and Jaune get picked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble Jayme (agentwashinggray) on tumblr requested. It was my first time writing arkos, so bare with me.

The closet was dark and smelled vaguely like the fancy perfume that Weiss always wore. Jaune was backed up against what felt like a shelf, as far away from the other person as possible. It’s not that he didn’t like them. Oh no, it was just the opposite. Jaune adored the other person in every way possible. Hell, he could be part of their fan club. That’s what made it so hard.

“Jaune?” In the darkness he could see the silhouette of their hand reach for the cord hanging down from the ceiling. With a firm tug, the lightbulb above them came to light, casting the redhead in a light that would make anyone else look unflattering. That was not the case.

Pyrrha Nikos looked angelic in the dim lighting of the closet. Her red hair was staticy in some places, strands of it floating up to give her a fiery halo. Her pink lips were pressed together in a concerned line. Jaune couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to press his own against them.

That said, there was absolutely no way he’d be doing that, despite their compromising position.

It started with a knock on their door. It was Friday evening and Pyrrha had been getting her homework out of the way. Jaune had been reading some of the battle tips she’d written down for him. Admittedly, it was more like a novella than the post-it notes he’d been expecting. It hurt his head. Nora and Ren were off playing cards in the corner.

It had been Ren that opened the door and he had had to practically dive out of the way of an excited Yang. An exasperated Blake followed her in, greeting Pyrrha with a friendly nod.

“How about a party?” Yang had asked, practically buzzing from excitement.

Blake put a hand on her partner’s shoulder, frowning at the other girl’s energy. “Not really a ‘party’. We’ll just be hanging out in our room.”

It had seemed innocent enough. JNPR, clad in their pajamas, shuffled over to the girls’ room. Yang turned started playing some music and everybody settled in nicely. Ren sat by Blake’s bookshelf, casually browsing the girl’s extensive collection. Nora and Yang argued about who’d win in a fight, prompting Ruby and Blake to jump in and tell them to settle it somewhere else where they wouldn't set their things on fire or punch a hole in their door or something. Jaune sat next to Pyrrha, who was talking to Weiss about a class that they shared.

Standing in the closet, Jaune wished Ruby and Blake wouldn't have stopped Nora and Yang’s argument. Because then Yang wouldn't have brought up seven minutes in heaven. Then he wouldn't be crammed in the corner with his gorgeous partner frowning at him.

“Jaune? Are you okay?” How does she do it? His mind was foggy. How does she manage to be so calm in this position? Pyrrha took a step towards him and his breath hitched. Her frown deepened. “Jaune?”

“I’m fine.” He was glad for the dim light. He hoped she wouldn't see that his face was burning. Hell, he wished that the light was dimmer. Or that she would step out of the lightbulb’s glow. Then he wouldn’t be able to see every little feature on her perfect face. He took a deep breath. “I am perfectly fine.”

It was meant for himself, really. Pyrrha didn’t look reassured. “I’m sure they’ll let us out if we ask. Or we can just talk. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

He couldn’t help but notice what seemed like… disappointment? “Pyrrha— no, no! It’s not that I don’t want to do anything! It’s just that I don’t want to do any of it with you.”

He fumbled on the last word, almost immediately realizing he made a mistake. Her eyebrows lifted, eyes widening. Then she bit her lip, the hurt look on her face cutting him deep. “Oh.”

Quickly, he waved his hands in what he hoped was the universal gesture for ‘ignore everything I just said’. “No, no! I mean, the reason I don’t want to do anything isn’t because I don’t like you, Pyrrha! I like you! Actually, I really, really like you. Like, I like like you.”

“Like… like?” Pyrrha seemed utterly lost, causing him to panic.

“Like…” He shook his head suddenly. He needed to stop using the word like. Like, right now. “I think you’re really cute, Pyrrha. I mean, not just cute, either. You’re gorgeous and perfect and really funny and nice and sweet. But you’re also my partner and my friend and I don’t want to ruin that. And that’s why I can’t do stuff with you. Because we can’t be friends then.”

Pyrrha’s lost look turned quizzical, like what he was saying was not only confusing but also kind of dumb. “Jaune, just because we do things together doesn't mean we have to stop being friends.”

“But I also don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to. And I mean, look at me.” He gestured at himself, then at her. “Look at you!”

“Jaune.” Her voice was firm but gentle. It demanded his attention in the nicest of ways. “What I don’t want to do doesn't even come into the equation for this. Because I want to do something with you.” She quickly added, “If you want to do something with me.”

He hesitated for a minute. “I do.”

“Good.” The way her frown turned into a soft smile melted his heart. “Because I like like you too, Jaune.”

There was a moment of silence. Then they stepped closer. They were a hair away from each other when the door opened, causing the two of them to leap apart. Jaune squinted at the sudden brightness, barely making out a giggling Yang standing at the door.

“Time’s up!” She was trying to keep a straight face, that was fairly obvious. Jaune thought he could see Nora mouth to Ruby ‘she ruined everything!’. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he never once wondered how thin the walls were. How much had they heard? Judging by their faces, all of it. “That was nice, wasn't it? But how about we play something else?”

“Spin the-” Ren hushed Nora before the ginger could finish.

“I have a couple movies, if you guys are up for it.” Ruby suggested.

“That sounds great, Ruby.” Pyrrha said, smiling slightly. “I’d really like to see it.”

As she said the word like, Jaune became very aware of her hand taking his.


End file.
